Changing Fates
by redgriffin22
Summary: After getting sent through the veil, Harry and crew end up in Ylisse on the verge of war. With the help of Chrom and his group they will go on an adventure unlike any before as they try to find their way home.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay new story that would not leave me so here it is, a Harry Potter/ Fire Emblem Awakening crossover. One thing, I am not good at writing battles so they will be short including the opening battle of this story. Also I am mixing aspects from both the book and the movie of Order of the Phoenix in the first part. Anyway I hope you will enjoy this new story and chapter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.**_

"Give us the prophecy and no one gets hurt" drawled the voice of Lucius Malfoy. This caused Harry to give a laugh.

"Will you? Just give you this and you will let us skip off home?"

This did not sit well with the female death eater next to Malfoy as she tried to summon it. However Harry was ready and quickly threw up a shield spell and also managed to avoid dropping the prophecy.

"NO! The Dark Lord needs the prophecy!"

"NOW!" shouted Harry.

"REDUCTO!" Five different voices behind him bellowed. Five curses flew in five different directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit.

"Run" shouted Harry while the shelves swayed causing other prophecies to fall and shatter on the ground.

They ran as fast as they could and went through several doors before ending up back in the archway room. Before they had time to react again, all but Harry were taken hostage.

"Let's try this again, the prophecy Potter"

"Don't give it to them Harry" shouted Neville

"Get your hands away from my Godson" came a voice from behind Lucius. He turned to see Sirius Black standing there who proceeded to punch him in the face. The rest of the order showed up and begun to battle the death eaters while the others took cover. Harry and Sirius took on Lucius and another death eater.

"Expelliarmus" shouted Harry sending the other death eater flying.

"Nice one James" said Sirius catching Harry completely of guard. He then hit Lucius with an unknown spell sending him backwards.

It was that moment he noticed a spell heading towards Sirius. He reacted quickly enough to push him out of the way but not quickly enough to escape himself. The spell hit him directly in the chest sending him into the veil. As he fell into the veil the last thing he saw before losing conscious was Sirius rushing towards him calling out his name.

* * *

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING."

"What do you propose we do?"asked another voice

"I... I dunno" said the female voice with which he finally opened his eyes and saw two people standing in front of him.

"I see you're awake now, there are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know."

"Yeah, not that I had much choice in the matter" said Harry

"Give me your hand." said Chrom offering Harry his hand. "Now let's help his friends."

'Friends, I thought I was the only one to go through' thought Harry dusting himself off before looking over to see Chrom help up one of the most beautiful women he had seen. Also getting up were the others with of all them looking better then before they went through the veil.

"Thank you Chrom" said Both Harry and the woman at the same time.

"So, you know who I am?" asked Chrom

"No, you name just came to me"

"I heard your name being mentioned as I was coming to" said Harry silently hoping that Chrom would believe him.

"I see, so what your names?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter"

"I'm Hermione Granger"

"Ron Weasley"

"Ginny Weasley, ron's little sister"

"Neville Longbottom" said Neville which caused some laughter from Lissa and Chrom.

"Luna Lovegood, it appears ha he nargles haven' reached here"

"Luna don't start that now" moaned Hermione

"My name is... It's... Hmm?"

"oh no, you have amnesia?" asked Hermione

"What a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" Demanded the man in armor.

"B-but it's the truth!"

"What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock. Same could be said about the other six here"

"Well I guess there is no other way, I Ronald Bilius Weasley swear on my life and magic that my friends and I have no ill intentions towards Chrom or anyone in this group so mote it be" said Ron then there was a flash of light.

"What was that?"

"A wizard's oath, by swear on magic and my life I have proven that we have no ill intentions towards you otherwise I would have lost my magic and die."

"That's horrible,I hope you happy that you almost caused someone to die Frederick" said Lissa though it looked like Frederick could have cared less if Ron had died.

"That was a stupid thing to do" said Robin

"I'll say" said Hermione slapping Ron on the back of the head.

"Magic so you are mages?" asked Lissa leaving the small suddenly very uncomfortable and on alert.

"Magic common here?" asked Neville

"Yes, there are a lot of mages, not common where you're from"

"No, where we are from, we hid because people who don't like or use magic use to hunt us down"

"That's horrible" said Lissa

"Yeah, don't worry if you can use magic then I think you can be a great help to Ylisse"

"Ylisse?"

"Milord-"

"Frederick, please. This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate! ...Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor? Where are your sheep anyway" asked Hermione

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I wear with pride"

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Robin. ...I just remembered that."

"Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we—"

"Chrom, look! The town!" shouted Hermione pointing

"Let's go"

"You are going to stay where you are" said Frederick

"So if people die because of this, you wouldn't care? Fine, but I for one am going to help" said Harry before taking off.

"Harry!"

"That bloody idiot" said Ginny

"He's right, though if we don't help people will die" said Neville starting after Harry.

"Let's go" said Chrom

A scream told Harry were to go and saw a bandit standing near a young woman.

"Stupefy" shouted Harry stunning the bandit.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry

"Y-Y-Yeah" said the maiden

"Find a place to hide until it is over" said Harry, the maiden nodded before running.

"Harry" shouted Neville

"Over here" said Harry

"You alright?" asked Neville

"I'm fine" said Harry

"Good, now let's regroup with the others." said Neville

"There you are don't go doing that again" said Lissa

"Sorry" said Harry

"Let's focus, if we take out the leaders the others should surrender or leave" said Hermione

"Good plan"

However getting to the leader was going to be the hard part as the bandits were in the way on all fronts. So they were going to have to get rid of them quick. Harry took out another with a stunner. Didn't take long for Hermione, Chrom and Robin to take most of the others.

Still with us, Robin?

"Hmm... It's strange. Here on the battlefield, I can... Well, I can "see" things." replied Robin which got everyone's attention

"See things? Like what?"

"The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle... I must have studied this somewhere."

So, you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?

"That could be useful" said Hermione

"We're close enough! Now, it's time to attack!" said Chrom as he, Frederick and Harry faced down the bandit leader.

With a well placed stunner and a strike from was all it took to finally end the bandit leader reign of terror.

"Well, that's the end of that."

"Is anyone hurt? It would be foolish to leave a wound untreated."

"We're fine" said harry with the rest of his group nodding their heads.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do? Also you six were amazing! Never seen magic like that before"

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure."

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use this groups talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe her story, odd as it might be. Not to mention the vow that almost got one them killed"

"Th-thank you, Chrom."

"Yeah...Th-Thank you"

"So how about it? Will you join us?"

"I would be honored." said Robin

"We too will join you" said Harry

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"Plegian? What's that?" asked Hermione

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless..."

"That is barbaric"

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment."

"I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."

"Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?"

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." replied Lissa

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there."

"Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!"

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." said Chrom

"Duly noted." said Neville looking up at frederick in fear

"Ahem. You do realize I AM still present?"

"Oh, we realize." said Chrom with a smirk

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?"

All right, all right. Ready to go, everyone? The capital isn't far."

 _ **First chapter down and I have to say the first bit was a pain in the ass to write. How to make it seem good without basically copying the thing. I tried, I hope I did alright, if not oh well. For FE: Awakening , I know that I basically copy and pasted the lines, I will make sure that doesn't happen in all chapters after this one. As for the others being there, almost all veil is alternate world thing I have read is where he goes solo so I decided that the main six will enjoy the adventure together in this story. Main pairings have already been decided, that is for me to know and for you to find out and guess. The only hint I will give in that none of the pairings are canon. I will try and update as soon as possible but like all my other stories I make no promises.- redgriffin22**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorr**_ _ **y**_ _ **for the wait, this little thing called life decided to get in the way. But I am back, and working the next chapter already being worked on. I hope people will enjoy this chapter. No copyright intended, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Fire Emblem Awakening belongs to Nintendo. Sorry if it is still badly written.**_

"I told you—it's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when— Agh! Won goph! Blech! Ptooey!"

"You alright?" asked Neville

"I think I swallowed it."

"Helps build character" remarked Frederick

"I've done enough character building for one day."

"Here looks like a good place to camp" said Chrom

"If you say so" said Hermione

"None of you have ever camped before?" asked Lissa

"My relatives weren't exactly the camping type" answered Harry

"I don't think any of our families were the camping type" commented Neville

"Well, you will get use to it"

"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

" You can handle the hunting, I'm going to get firewood" answered Chrom

"I will join you" said Hermione

"Harry, Neville and I will handle the hunting" said Robin

"I will handle the hunting" said Frederick

"Frederick...fine at least take someone with you"

"Yes milord" said Frederick before pointing at Harry and Neville "You two"

"Yes sir" replied Neville looking scared as the knight left with him and Harry in tow.

(Chrom and Hermione)

"So is Harry the leader of your group?" asked Chrom while they gathered wood.

"Yes, he is" answered Hermione

"He seems like a good leader"

"Except he rushes into situations when lives are at stake, and he lets his emotion"

"So in certain situations, you would rather have people die then trying to save them?" said Chrom in a tone that made her realize that she might be on thin ice.

"..No, you can't save people if you get hurt yourself"

"True enough" said Chrom before silence fell between the two

They returned to camp to see meat, so at least the hunt was successful. A little later while the group where eating dinner. Though Hermione realized that the hunters never said what it was they were eating.

"What are we eating anyway?" asked Chrom taking a piece and bit into it.

"Bear" replied Harry taking another bite out of his meal.

"Suddenly I am no longer hungry" said Hermione putting her piece down

"Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin?"

"Robin's too busy eating" came the answer from Neville

"Well, after not eating for days could do that to you"

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy" said Frederick

"What you Frederick, I don't see you eating" shot back Lissa

"I-I had a large lunch"

"Yeah, right"

"So who will be the first watch?" asked Harry

"I will" answered Frederick

"I'll take second" said harry. Frederick looked like he wanted to argue but a look from Chrom stopped him, he just shook his head before walking off. The rest of the group decided to finally sleep. For Harry however it was soon interrupted by Frederick who rudely awakened him.

'Bloody git' thought Harry as he took over for watch. Nothing really happened until he heard moment and saw it was Chrom getting up.

"Couldn't sleep well" Harry asked Chrom

"What is going on?" asked Lissa getting up as well.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you two but something is amiss"

"I was already up" said Harry "Someone has to keep watch after all"

"Define something" said Lissa

"I'll go check it out" said Chrom

"Not alone" said Lissa

"She's right"

"You'll join us, right Harry?"

"I'm doing watch"

"We're not going far so I think it should be fine" said Lissa.

"Chrom?" asked Harry

"Lissa's right, besides Frederick should be able to handle any bandits that show up"

"Let's go" said Harry

The three walked around seeing what was wrong so far they didn't see anything. It was disturbing to both Harry and Chrom as it felt like something was about to happen.

"It's quiet and where are the birds?"

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Harry drawing his hand ready for battle.

"Lissa, Harry run"

"What?"

"Just do it"

Harry grabbed Lissa's arm to get her to her feet and both took off running with Chrom not to far behind them. Next thing he knew the ground split open sending lava everywhere. They needed to escape this and fast.

"This way" shouted Chrom turning to the left and jumped off a small cliff. When the three were safe, they turned to see the area was on fire. All three were breathing heavily when Lissa notices something.

"What is that?"

While he didn't say anything, Harry had a feeling that it was some kind of portal. They watched as zombie looking creatures fell out of the portal.

"Lissa. You'd better stand back. Harry protect her"

"No problem"

Harry sent several spells to assist Chrom, while trying to guard Lissa. What he didn't know was that one of the zombies was approaching them for behind. It was her scream of terror that alerted him to it.

"Lissa!" Shouted Harry sending another spell. Before either one could reach her, someone jumped out of another portal and blocked he blow.

Both chrom and Harry stood here sanding wondering what had just happened when a voice brought them out of their mental wonder.

"Help!"

"...Right!"

"Quite an entrance." said Harry after the pair finished off the zombies.

"What's your name?"

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" The three turned to see Fredrick, Robin, Ron and Hermione running towards

"Frederick! Robin!"

"Ron! Hermione! Where are the others?"

"They were right behind us" said Ron

"Worry about that later" said Fredrick

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" asked Robin

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that."

"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods…"

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be... Hey, where did he go?"

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these...things...to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy."

The group was interrupted by a redhead on a horse riding to join them. At the same time the their surprise they were happy to see some help arrive. With her was Neville, despite looking like he was about to throw up. How the two met would have to wait as more enemies had arrived.

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming! ...Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em. All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your—"

"Hold, milady!"

"Muh?"

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love"

"...The hell are you?!"

Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural. I am myth and legend! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi—

"Sorry, Ruffles—no time for this. Onward!"

"Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!"

"I'm Sully. ...And I'm a Shepherd."

"Sully"! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?

"Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line."

"Um..You two do know we're in he middle of a battle right?" asked Hermione

"Goddesses and gentlemen, might I have your attention? I, as it happens, am an archer! ...The archest of archers, in fact. As such, I attack most effectively from a distance. So kindly keep me one step away from peril, if you would!" said Virion as if he was no interrupted.

'The flamboyant is strong with his one' though Harry

The group was ready and fought the zombies making work of them expect the largest of the zombies. It was moving into position with Chrom and Hermione read to counter it. two well place blows from Chrom and a spell from Hermione finished off he creature.

"Nnh...aaagh..."

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others."

"Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave."

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Marth."

"Marth?" After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned."

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!"

"Not much for conversation, is he?"

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

'Something is off about him' thought Harry

"Right, we better get moving"

According to Chrom it would take a few days to reach capital Ylisstol. So they decided to try to get to know the shepherds better.

"So ya all are mages, huh?" asked Sully as group began heir journey back.

"yes" said Hermione.

"Cool, we could use some more besides Ricken and Meriel to kick some arse"

"Language" scolded Hermione only to receive a snark remark from Sully

"Who do a think you are my mother?"

"Don't talk to her like that" snapped Ron

"What are ya going to do ginger?" challenged Sully

"Peace, we are all allies here" said Chrom

"Are they, Milord after all how do we are know they are our enemies"

"Frederick" said Chrom in a tone that made him be quiet but not before giving the seven a dirty look.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" asked Robin when the group arrived even the witches and wizards were surprised.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

"It's the exalt" said someone close to them drawing their attention to a woman with guards surrounding her.

"The exalt is your ruler, am I right?" asked Hermione

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." replied Frederick

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?"

"The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her."

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!"said Lissa

"Yes, I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..."

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

"You said you were "shepherds"!" said..more like squeaked Hermione

"And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep."

"C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" said Robin looking embarrassed. Hermione looked absolutely horrified while the other also surprised.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities."

"The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?"

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..."

"Drama queen" Muttered Neville and thankful Frederick didn't hear him.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" All the wizards and witches could do at the moment was nod.

 _ **Another chapter done, took a long time I am sorry for that. Hopefully chapter 3 will not take as long to finish. Let me know what you think. Sorry that some scenes are bad, I am still not good at writing battles. Someone asked about pairings, as I stated at the end of the last chapter and again here. No canon pairings, one pairing has yet to finalized. I hope to update soon but as usual I don't make any promises.-redgriffin22**_

 _ **P.S. If you see words missing the letters t and y, my keyboard refused to let use those two letters so a lot of words were missing them. I tried my best to fix that but I am sure that I missed some, let me know and I will go back and fix them.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here we go, I hope people like it. Sorry for it almost be the same as the actual chapter of the game. This is another chapter that suffered the no t or y keyboard treatment. I did go back and edited the best I could be sure, I am sure I missed a few so please if I did point them out but be nice about it.**_

The group of seven walked nervelessly as Chrom lead them towards the throne room. After all, they were about to meet the exalt who was royality.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" asked Emmern when the group arrived.

"Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." was Chrom's answer.

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them." said the woman near Emmeryn

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt."

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" said Lissa happily

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?"

"This is Robin. With her are Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny Ron's little sister. They fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make them Shepherds"

The small group was surprised to hear Chrom was willing to make them a part of the shepherds already. After all they just met Chrom and the others.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes all of you a debt of gratitude"

"Not at all, milady!"

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand herself or even a Plegian spy. We also can't rule that possibly with the other six as well"

"Frederick!"

"Yet you allowed them into the castle, Chrom. Do they have your trust?"

"I made a special wiz-mages vow from where we're from to prove we're not a threat to them, lairs usually die making the vow." said Ron

"What!? Frederick what on earth were you thinking?"

"I did what I thought I had to" Replied Frederick

"Yes but do remember that since you are Chroms guard, you reflect both him and in a way, the exalted. If you keep think everyone is a spy or a threat no one is going to trust us. In fact your paranoia could start a war" snapped Phila

"She is right Frederick, while your concerns are nice, please tune them down"

"Yes Milady said Frederick respectful despite being scorned.

"Yes. They risked their lives for our people. That''s good enough for me"

"Well then, everyone.. It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

"Milady." said everyone

"Your Grace. Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

"That's not good" said Neville

"Indeed it is not, I take it you had an encounter with one" said Phila looking at Neville

"More like a whole group" said Neville"Their leader was a big broke, took a while to bring him down...Well Chrom and Hermione did the work."

"I don't remeber seeing you fighting" remarked Frederick in a condescending tone causing the wizards to glare at him, while the others frown.

"I was busy leaving my lunch in some bushes after Sully brought me along into battle, but I still saw the fight" said Neville

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." said Em causing any more arguments to be put on hold

"Of course."

"I think that's our cue. C'mon, there's a place I want to show you."

"Ok" said Harry and no sooner then he said, Lissa grabbed his arm and started to dragged him away. However he didn't put up much resistance, Hermione noted then again Lissa was a princess so he was most likely was going along out of respect.

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourself at home". said Lissa after dragging Harry for a while.

"It's huge" said Neville

"The great hall is bigger" replied Ron

"I know but still for muggles it's impressive" said Neville. Ron just nodded.

None of them noticed Luna walking and up to a suit of armor. He expected her to ignore him and was surprised when she spoke. She was talking to him of all people, she had noticed him.

"Hello."

"you can see me?" said Armor

"Of course, the nurgles are infesting your suit. You should have someone look into getting rid of them"

"Oh…Okay" said Kellem before Luna walked off leaving him confused 'She's a weird one but she sees me which is an improvement over the other Shepherds.'

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" shouted a blonde running over to Lissa.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!"

"Oh, hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!"

"Drama queen" Muttered Ron

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! … Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue…"

"Bear barbecue?! How dare they treat you as such a commoner"

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!"

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! ...Wait, was that an insult?"

"Me insult you, I would never dream of I" said Lissa causing most of the group to laugh while Maribelle looked at her with disappointment.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?"

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern... "

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."

"Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince—of course I'd worry!"

"So, who's the strangers?" asked Vaike

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike... But allow me to introduce Robin! She just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made her our new tactician. You should see all the tricks she's got up her sleeve! Not to mention what these six can do as well" said Lissa

"Oh yeah? Can any of them do this? *buuuuuurp*"

"Ron" said everyone in the small of Hogwarts students except said Wizard.

"I think Ron has a new friend" joked Neville

"OI" said Ron

"I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach." In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!" Scowled Maribelle while ignoring all the wizards and witches.

"Don't take it to heart. Maribelle warms to people slowly."

"Or burns too quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time."

"We've dealt with people like her before" sighed Hermione

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was— I mean, we were so" started Sumia only to trip on her boots sending her to the floor.

"Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean... *sigh*" said Sumia before she was helped up by Harry

"Thank you" said Sumia with a small blush on her cheeks.

"No problem" said Harry

"All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox." said Chrom getting everyone's attention.

"Regna Ferox?" asked Hermione

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said."

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to , this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any—"

"I volunteer!" Shouted Lissa.

"We in as well" said Hermione surprising the others, usually it was Harry voicing his that he would help people.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!"

"I'll go as well." said a man in armor causing all of them bu Luna to jump "What? I've been here the whole time!"

"How did we not notice him" said Ron to Neville

"No idea" said Neville

"I... I, um…"

"Yes, Sumia?"

"I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way."

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain."

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

"Oh, yes! I mean— Yes, sir, I'll do that!"

The small group spent some time getting to know more of the Shepherds. Well most of them, Maribelle hadn't been seen since she stormed off earlier. Lissa told them not to worry about her as she was sure that she would there to see them off. The wizards and witches found the Shepherds to be interesting to say the least. Vaike was the most amusing to watch interact with Ron which started out as an eating contest that turned into a burping contest that Vakie easily won. However soon sleep would soon call them since they had long march ahead of them.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead."asked Chrom, the next morning as everyone had gather to leave for Regna Ferox.

"W-wait for me!" Everyone turned to see a knight in green armor riding a horse towards them.

"Stahl?"

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?"

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to... Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

"The Vaike never forgets! ...I just don't always remember, is all…" said Vaike rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"that is forgetting" scolded Hermione

"Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?" said Lissa face palming next to Hermione causing the two to share a look before nodding to each other.

"Hey! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."

"That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march..".

"Your name is Stahl, right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Robin. This is Stahl, one of our finest."

"Hello, Robin. Miriel told me we had a few new Shepherds. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon."

"So we can see how their magic is different then ours" said Hermione to Harry who nodded.

Soon they were greeted by the same creatures that had ambushed them in the forest few nights ago. There were more than before but only a few so it shouldn't be a problem for them, they hoped.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?"

"Risen"? asked Harry at the same time as Robin, both then looking at each other before blinking once then shrugging.  
"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one." said Frederick

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!"

"Team up, don't fight them one on one" said Hermione

"I thought Robin was the tactician" remarked Frederick

"Frederick, can it" said Lissa with a look telling Frederick that it was an order from a princess, not a suggestion from a comrade.

"Hermione is just as brillirant as Robin so she can be a secondary tactician." said Chrom causing Hermione to blush at the praise.

"Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their... Wait... My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes…"

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it!"

"Accio axe" Shouted Hermione and soon Vaike's axe came into view with a person holding onto it for dear life before finally letting it go. The axe flew into Hermione's hand before handing it over to Vaike.

"Thanks kid"

"Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!" shouted Chrom preventing any arguments. Another deadly battle was about to start.

 _ **Figured the start of a battle was a good place stop. I am not sorry for making Frederick into a bigger asshole than he was in the game. The way he is in the first half of the game made me hate him the first time I played the game. He is still a good unit though. So I thought having him get scolded was a good idea. People haing been asking about pairings, I'll give two hints, non-canon pairs (whenever I do crossovers, I usually do crossover ships) and few of the ships have already met.**_


End file.
